dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Jacob Wright
Jake Wright DJ - Show Host RIGHT History Jacob strongly believes that his mum could have done much better when picking a spouse. Did she really have to settle down with a total arse? He's almost disappointed, really, in knowing that he shares the same genes with that man. And he adores his mother; he's very adamant on that fact, hence the italitics. His aunt, he loves as well, just... without italics. His brother... eh. But we're getting a bit ahead of ourselves. Jacob Wright was born to an American woman, intelligent and optimistic - fiercely independent with a case of wanderlust - by the name of Lynn. She'd traveled to Wales not only to sight-see, but to further her own career in pursuit of new magical species, as she'd caught wind of a rare breed of bowtruckle. The man she'd met, Jacob's father, too had a case of wanderlust. This became notable since he packed up his things (With the innocent, unknowing help of an 8 year old Jacob) and left in the middle of the night. Apparently he'd been having an affair with a nice young thing who lived in the south of France. Thankfully, Jacob's mother didn't seem too heartbroken at this. Jacob, however, will continue to gripe about it. And Colin, well, no one ever knows what's wrong with Colin. Jacob and his elder brother by three years, Colin, have always had a bit of a rivalry. Even before that man left. Most would assume it's because of their age difference; young enough to be involved with each other's lives, but far enough apart that they don't relate at all, and their mother and aunt Jeanie would agree. The boys' childhood consisted mainly of magic and mayhem. On the rare occasion that the boy's could cooperate, they would supply the mayhem. The magic was aptly handled by Aunt Jeanie, a book publisher who adored their stunned gazes at the display of any sort of magic trick, muggle or not. When Jacob was 10 years old, and Colin 13, Lynn and Jeanie's father had fallen ill. Shortly afterwards, they made the decision to move back to America in order to care for him. Jacob was naturally put-out that he wouldn't be attending Hogwarts, like Colin had (a fact that Colin loved to hold over Jacob over that summer), but he warmed up to the idea soon enough. After all, it wasn't like he had a choice. At Salem, Jacob and Colin's rivalry persisted, much to the chargin of their classmates and teachers. Colin was simply better at everything. Better grades, better spells, more people liked him - though for the life of him, Jacob couldn't see why. Colin was better than Jacob at everything - except for flying. While his ambitions were born out of one of his worst traits, he excelled at it. He focused everything into perfecting his art, at the expense of his grades, and by the time sixth year finished, he'd dropped out to pursue Professional Quidditch. It took a bit of begging, but he was eventually accepted onto the national team as a reserve Seeker. Everything was well and good, until midway through his first season, a bludger knocked him clean off his broom. Aunt Jeanie, who'd attended every single game, pushed the Medi-Wizards aside, thinking it her duty to see to him. A sub-par healing charm or two later, and Jacob was left with a limp and an inability to play the game he'd once so loved for longer than half an hour. He still loves Aunt Jeanie, of course, and he forgives her. She's like a second mother to him. He's told her countless times about how much he forgives her, but she never seems to listen. Jacob returned to Salem to complete his final year. He was aimless - eat, sleep, study, walk around the grounds - until he was presented with the Christmas gift of a guitar by his then girlfriend. He obsessed over that thing all over winter break, near perfecting it a year later. Music filled the void. He'd tried learning other instruments - bass, percussion, saxophone - but the guitar and the piano were the only two that stuck, which was fine by him, as long as he got to play. After graduating with average grades, a feat by his standards, and his first serious relationship slowly petered out, he got a simple muggle job just for the sake of paying the bills. He'd gotten the bright idea to visit England again with the money he'd saved, but that visit just seems getting longer and longer... he isn't sure if he even wants to go back. Personality It's very difficult to genuinely rile Jacob up - he's just simply not the kind of person to take things too seriously. If he has the energy, however, he will indulge you for the sake of seeing where things go, finding it quite entertaining to make people uncomfortable, or see people go off on each other. He has a very "Live and let live" mentality, and is quite adaptable and flexible in regards to change. It's difficult sometimes to tell when he's taking the piss, which he uses to his advantage whenever he needs to lie, which he never does, or he just wants to screw with some arse's head. It's not too uncommon to find him being uncomfortably honest about his own history, or other touchy topics, such as politics and religion, with near strangers. This is in part because he has no filter, and he gets easily bored. Appearance Jake is on the taller side - a good deal taller than his brother, at the very list - gangly as well as sinewy. He does pay some attention to his own looks, styling his hair every so often and wearing slacks and dress shirts when necessary. Usually, however, he prefers flannel shirts, trainers, and dark jeans. Depending on whether or not he wants to bother with contacts, you'll also spot him wearing thick rimmed glasses. Category:Characters Category:Idiosyncratic6 Category:Male Category:Wizard Category:Salem Institute Graduate Category:Name begins with "J" Category:Cherry Wand Category:Dragon Heartstring Wand Category:Half-Blood Category:Brown Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:March Birthday Category:ISTP Category:Demi Category:Bi Category:Mammal Patronus Category:Small Patronus Category:Born in Wales